Partida en dos
by Destiny Snow
Summary: Cuando sus compañeros de clases le retan a jugar a la oujia completamente sola, Caitlyn invoca a un demonio que accidentalmente apodera toda su casa y le hace ver visiones de ella en los espejos. Aterrada y sin saber como actuar, tendrá que ser lo suficientemente valiente como para descubrir los siniestros planes de aquel demonio.
1. El accidente

—_¿Harás una fiesta en tu casa, no es así?_

—_No, claro que no._

—_Yo creo que no porque es una miedosa, ¿que opinan?_

—_Eso no es cierto, solo..._

—_¿Vas a llorar? Oh, chicos, va a llorar._

—_¡No voy a llorar!_

—_Siempre supimos que eras una niñita._

—_¡Que no lo soy! ¡Cállense!_

—_Wow, se esta poniendo agresiva…_

—_¡Lo voy a mostrar!_

—_¿Ah, si? ¿Y como lo harás?_

—_Yo...Yo..._

El tablero cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Prendió la última vela y apagó el fósforo con un leve soplido. Había dicho que lo haría y lo iba a cumplir. Aquella noche, para demostrarles a todos que no era una niña, que podía hacer cosas y errores por si sola, para que la dejaran de molestar e insultar.

Aquel día iba a jugar a la ouija.

La habia comprado hace unos días en eBay con su tarjeta infantil del banco. Era barata y el dueño se iba a deshacer de ella a toda costa, así que decidió comprarla. Tenia varias letras borradas o ilegibles, además de ciertas partes rotas y con marcas de manchas borradas de mala manera, anteriormente de un color rojo, espeso, que no se habia quitado fácilmente.

_Tal vez salsa_, le rondó por la mente, sin querer pensar algo peor.

Había remarcado cuidadosamente las letras en donde creía, era el orden correcto. Compró un pequeño vidrio de forma circular, para que el supuesto espíritu pudiera deletrear las palabras y ella pudiera verlas. Tenía libreta y pluma al lado del tablero, para anotar las letras y números que señalaba el fantasma y así poder entenderla al final, pues era realmente mala recordando.

Se habia asegurado por parte de sus padres que no volverían de su viaje hasta dentro de una semana. Ellos le habían asegurado que así seria, y que ademas, todo iba de maravilla. Lo único que le llegaba a preocupar de interrupciones era la señora Jones, que habia sido encargada de dar un vistazo de vez en cuando para ver si ella estaba bien, pero sabia que habia ido a jugar cartas, así que volvería dentro de unas horas, cuando el ritual estuviera finalizado.

Una vez observo que todo estuviera en orden, pensó que ya era hora. Había buscado unos cuantos tutoriales en Internet, y como habia visto en las mayoría de los casos, necesitaba decir unas cuantas palabras para que el espíritu apareciera.

El único requisito que solicitaban sus agresores era algo fácil y sencillo; que el espíritu tomará una pluma y escribiera su nombre. No estaba segura si el espíritu podía tomar su pluma, pero sí podía mover un vidrio, ¿por que no escribir un nombre?

Tomó su libreta, tan pequeña que podía transportar a todas partes, y movió las páginas de manera rápida. Buscaba sus anotaciones del día anterior, que le advertían sobre ciertas cosas del conjuro y, principalmente, como hacerlo. Recordó que al escribirlo un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y ahora que lo miraba de nuevo, de igual manera. Suspiro, se colocó frente a el tablero y comenzó a recitar las palabras para que el espíritu aparece.

—Autem, invocato —Dijo en voz alta. Pensó que tal vez estaría en ingles**[*]** pero era en realidad era latín. —Alma nec invenit requiem, et stetit in conspectu meo, alma ostende te debemus!

El fuego de las velas alrededor se sacudían con una ráfaga de viento, que de igual forma, movía su cabello de manera furiosa. Intento evitar aquel pensamiento; estaba completamente segura de que habia cerrado cada puerta, cortina y ventana, ademas de que hace unos minutos estaba soleado y el viento era similar al de una tormenta.

—¡Alma ostende de debemus, alma ostende de debemus, alma ostende de debemus!

Había leído que si aun no aparecía el espíritu para entonces, dijera las últimas palabras varias veces. Y aquello pareció funcionar, al decirla por cuarta vez, todo se detuvo. El viento había dejado de molestar a las velas y su pelo despeinado le habia caído en su espalda. Miro alrededor; no había ningún cambio.

Extrañada, pensó que lo mejor sería comprobar.

—¿Estas...aquí? —Pregunto, viendo directamente al tablero. Pensó que nada iba a ocurrir, que el viento solo fue una pequeña ilusión, que se habia vuelto loca por pensar que algún espíritu le respondería o que siquiera eran reales. Pero, en unos segundos, el espejo se estaba moviendo y ella empezó a escribir las palabras que deletreaba.

"_Hola_" Había contestado.

Tragó saliva, ahora era hora de las preguntas.

—¿Realmente eres un espíritu? —Preguntó, mientras su mente le pedía que escapara, pero su cuerpo solo se acercaba más al tablero para poder ver su respuesta.

"_Si_" Le habia contestado moviendo el vidrio con delicadeza.

—¿C-Cuál es tu nombre? —Tartamudeo del miedo, pero, ¿quien no lo haría? Estaba hablando con un fantasma de verdad.

"_William."_ Le contestaba directo, y después, solo dejaba el vidrio a un lado, esperando su respuesta, o tal vez, su reacción.

—William...bien...—No se le ocurría que mas preguntar. Pasó un rato mirando el tablero y su alrededor, pensando en lo que le podría preguntar, y si tal vez seria estúpido preguntarlo, y al parecer, el chico se aburrió y comenzó a mover el vidrio nuevamente.

"_¿Ninguna pregunta?_"

Se sentó delante del tablero y miro el vidrio, algo nerviosa.

—Bueno, no lo se, nunca he hecho esto antes...—Soltó un leve quejido. Estaba hablando con un fantasma y se veía mas patética que nunca, ¿que le ocurría? Se tapó la cara con sus manos, mientras soltaba leves gemidos.

"_¿Algo mal?_" Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que preguntaba William.

—No…¿Cuanto tiempo normalmente dura esto? —Preguntó, mientras volvía a ver la pagina en donde tenía sus notas.

"_Eso depende…¿Quisieras que te muestre algo?_" Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Descubrió que William si la podía ver, porque reaccionó de nuevo, moviendo el pedazo de vidrio.

"_Muy bien. Primero voy a hacer yo algunas preguntas._" Levanto levemente las cejas, se le hizo algo raro, por supuesto, pero luego pensó que William tenía tanto derecho de hacer preguntas como ella.

—Las que quieras. —Le aseguro, aun con las notas en la mano, pero ignorándolas.

"_¿Cual es tu nombre?_" Una pregunta fácil y sencilla, como la que habia hecho ella.

—Caitlyn. —Le contesto con una sonrisa. Se había tranquilizado. No parecía que quisiera hacerle daño, ni que tampoco fuera maligno. Tal vez incluso compartieran edad, o fuera algo mayor.

"_Bonito nombre." _Respondió. Sus respuestas ahora eran más largas y menos directas. Parecía que él también estuviera agarrando confianza. "_¿Por qué me invocaste?_"

Se movió, ahora incomoda. Sabia que seria bueno decirle la verdad, después de todo, una de las advertencias que habia escrito era no enojar al espíritu. Respondió con un susurro.

—Unos...unos chicos me retaron. —Quiso bajar la mirada, pero sabia que así no podría ver su respuesta. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, ¿tal vez lo pensaba? ¿Tal vez se ofendía? No lo podía saber, y seguramente jamás lo sabría. Contesto de nuevo, ahora con movimientos más rápidos.

"_Tráeme un espejo." _Ordenó, evadiendo su respuesta.

Ella obedeció sin pensarlo mucho, se levantó y, sabiendo que en su casa hay demasiados espejos, pues hay más de uno en cada habitación y baño, tomó el espejo de mano más cercano y corrió de nuevo hacia el tablero. De inmediato, el vidrio se empezó a mover.

"_Colócalo en el tablero._" Obedeció y lo colocó justo en el centro.

Las luces comenzaron a jugar, apagándose y prendiéndose de manera constante. El espejo comenzaba a lanzar leves rayos que se sostenían un segundo y caían, Caitlyn comenzó a soltar leves gritos, sin ser consciente del error que habia hecho.

La luz se fue, las cortinas no dejaban pasar ninguna luz del exterior.

**[*] Caitlyn es estadounidense.**


	2. El espejo roto

Los rayos no cesaron y parecía que no habia fin para aquella locura. Los perros ladraban, pero nadie se acercaba. Todo en la casa lanzaba ruido, muebles y pinturas eran empujados hacia la pared y los relojes se caían, pero nadie tocaba la puerta para ver que pasaba. Todo estaba entre el caos y la calma total. Y lo mismo pasaba en Caitlyn, que se lamentaba de sus errores.

Debieron de haber pasado dos minutos antes de que todo decidiera dar un alto. Las cortinas dejaron de moverse, las velas, apagadas, descansaban frías, el tablero, quieto, y el espejo, roto. Sin saber cómo actuar, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia aquel pedazo de cartón y metal, que desde el principio le habia parecido perturbador, y tomo el espejo con delicadeza. No se atrevía a preguntar si William seguía ahí, pero se sentía observada por una fuerza invisible. El espejo había resultado herido después de aquella locura de rayos y viento. La parte derecha había sufrido una herida gruesa y simulaba que el que lo sostenía, tenía una extraña cicatriz que comenzaba desde el ojo derecho hasta el mentón.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no habia pasado nada

Eso quiso pensar. Que había resultado ser todo una despedida peculiar de William, o mejor, que estaba acostada en su cama y estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y pronto, la señorita Jones tocaría al timbre impaciente, ella despertaría y se daría cuenta que todo habia sido un sueño.

Pero cuando parpadeo, su rostro comenzó a cambiar. En vez de tener una cara asustada, como sabía que estaba mostrando sus facciones faciales, tenía una perturbante sonrisa. Al siguiente parpadeo, estaba soltando carcajadas sin ningún sonido. Y estaba completamente segura que se había quedado sin voz después de aquella escena. Y al siguiente, aunque involuntario, parpadeo, su cara comenzó a desfigurarse. No era el tipo de desfiguración en donde sus ojos de repente están sobre su boca, como si se hubieran derretido, no, eran cambios sutiles. A cada parpadeo su cara cambiaba un poco. Sus párpados se hacían más pequeños, su cabello mas corto, su nariz un poco más apachurrada, su mentón cambiaba, sus labios eran mas finos. Parpadeo a parpadeo, fue convirtiéndose en una cara que no era la suya.

Se preguntó a sí misma porque no soltaba el espejo, porque no lo volteaba o lo rompía. Sin embargo, ella no sabía la respuesta. Como cambiaba por completo le interesaba, ¿a donde habia ido sus largos cabellos negros? ¿Cuando se convirtieron en esos revoltosos cabellos cafés, algo largos para un hombre? ¿A donde había ido sus ojos cafés, y por qué los habían robado esos glóbulos oculares verdes, que se reían de ella? ¿Cuando se había convertido en aquella cara llena de locura? Pronto noto que ahora en el espejo solo se podía notar la cara de un joven, tal vez dos años mayor que ella, no se veía muy viejo. Se reia de ella sin cesar. Cuando pensó que habia sido suficiente, la miró, con una sonrisa.

—Hola —Sacudió su mano, enérgico. No pudo decir nada, su voz tenía miedo de salir, no quería hablar con el extraño ser que tenía delante. —No hablas, ¿hm? Entendible. —El ser se encogió de hombros. Estaba tan feliz que eso no le importaba ahora, si se quedaba callada o no, daba lo mismo. —¡Soy yo, William! —Su voz irradiaba felicidad, e incluso parecía que entonaba el mismo tono con el que le hablaría a su mejor amigo.

—¿Q-Qué...acabas de hacer? —Su voz se atrevió a dar un paso hacia adelante, provocando un susurro roto que no se llegaba a escuchar con claridad, pero que William entendió perfectamente. Con una sonrisa que no reflejaba maldad, si no alegría, le respondió.

—Me he traspasado. Lo lamento si lo he hecho muy rápido, estaba impaciente. —El chico quería dar vueltas por el lugar, pero sabía que dejar en medio de una conversación a una persona no era de buen gusto. —Visto que es lo mayor que tienen por el lugar, me he traspasado a un espejo, o mas bien, me he traspasado a todos los espejos posibles de la zona, osea, tu casa. —Explico, aunque ella tardó unos segundos en procesar. —Hay una explicación muy lógica, pero no creo que te interese.

Su casa, desde siempre, habia poseído demasiados espejos. Desde espejos de cuerpo entero hasta espejos de mano, al menos habia dos en cada habitación, sin contar los baños. Su madre trabaja de modelo, por lo tanto, siempre debe verse en un espejo para saber que esta bien arreglada. Su padre siempre había querido quitar los espejos, pues según el, lo hacían sentir incómodo, pero su madre siempre se negaba. Era una fanática de los espejos, como suelen burlarse su padre y ella. Y ahora tenía un espíritu rondando por todos los espejos de su hogar, osea, toda la casa.

—Ademas, visto que dominan la casa, realmente son muy espaciosos. —Siguió explicando William, mientras se movía por el espejo, desapareciendo un poco su cuerpo mientras se movía por los lados o haciéndose más lejano cuando se iba para atrás. Estaba en una habitación donde cada espejo era una puerta.

—¡Y puedo cambiar de forma! —Caitlyn parpadeo. Ahora era una mujer morena, parecida a su vecina, su expresión era cansada. Parpadeo. Un hombre rubio con traje, le miraba con una sonrisa. Parpadeo. Ella misma, con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas, golpeando el vidrio y media cabeza al descubierto, mostrando su cerebro dañado y mucha sangre. Lanzó un grito ahogado, dando un salto para atrás al ver tal imagen, ¿como se atrevía a mostrársela? Al final William volvió a su forma original con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si no hubiera pasado nada de nada.

—Esta cosa es mucho mejor que estar _ahí _—Tal vez si él tuviera la capacidad, se hubiera estremecido por solo pronunciar aquella palabra, pues su expresión era para tal espasmo. Realmente el parecía angustiado por solo volver a nombrarlo.

—¿_Ahí_? —Quiso saber Caitlyn. Camino por el pasillo, decidida a dejar la sala y seguir platicando con William en su habitación, donde consideraba mas cómodo. El espíritu le mantenía intrigada y curiosa, ¿que quería de ella?

—Un lugar horrendo, pero ya no importa. No estoy ahí y si todo sale bien como lo planeado, nunca lo estaré de nuevo. ¡Todo gracias a ti! Si te pudiera abrazar, realmente lo haría. —Extendió sus brazos, simulando un abrazo.

Caitlyn sonrió. Bueno, aunque hubiera invocado un espíritu por toda la casa, no parecía querer hacer daño y tampoco era malo, tal vez algo misterioso, pero se notaba realmente feliz. Pensó en la posibilidad de que tal vez incluso podían planear una broma a sus acosadores; ellos podrían llegar a la casa y William les asustaría. Esa simple idea le alegro.

—Y…¿Cual es tu siguiente plan? —Pregunto después de unos segundos. Caminaba por el pasillo que conectaba la sala y la cocina, intentando distraerse. —Tal vez pueda ayudar. Su respuesta le hizo reír. Una risa histérica, de un niño que está emocionado porque va a su parque favorito después de mucho tiempo.

—¡Claro que ayudaras! Pero va a ser algo muy largo y con detalles, te va a aburrir, créeme. Ademas, pienso que es mejor si no te enteras. Una sorpresa, ¿te parece?

Asintió. Levanto la vista del espejo, que hasta el momento habia captado toda su atención. La sala estaba hecha un desastre. Los cuadros se habían caído, las velas lanzaban un olor a humo que le hacía arrugar la nariz y los muebles estaban acomodados sin ton ni son, y sería difícil volverlos a poner en su lugar. Lo que le parecía una desgracia fue que algunos jarrones cercanos habían sufrido una muerte inmediata al haber chocado con una pintura en descenso o un mueble, y tendría que explicar la desaparición a sus padres. Soltó un suspiro, ¿tendría que acomodar todo eso? Miro al espejo en sus manos. William solo se encogió de hombros.

—No te puedo ayudar. Lo siento. —Aunque no tenia ni una pizca en la cara de sentirse culpable.

Ni siquiera pudo dar los primeros pasos hacia aquel desastre cuando noto un sonido proveniente del exterior. Sabia que no era William, o un objeto cayéndose hacia su muerte, no, era algo peor. Un miedo en su interior le domino el cuerpo e hizo que temblara, y por un segundo, pensó que iba a dejar caer el espejo. El sonido del timbre, incesante y proclamando atención le perforo los oidos. Trago saliva. Sabia exactamente quien era, aunque deseaba que fuera solo un vendedor ambulante.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!<em>**

**_Si eres un lector viejo del fic, tal vez hayas notado que hice unos ligeros cambios, no demasiados y dando a entender lo mismo. ¿Por que? Bueno, gracias a una linda lectora que tuvo la molestia de escribirme (¡Muchas gracias!) e informarme que el fic tenia ciertos problemas, ¡y los tenia! Realmente no me había enterado. Espero que este problema no haya molestado a nadie mas y que pudieran leer el resto en paz. Y por supuesto, espero que haya hecho los cambios correctos y este problema se pueda solucionar._**

**_Con unas grandes disculpas, me despido._**


	3. Visita inesperada

El timbre no dejaba de sonar, pidiendo que atendieran la puerta a gritos. Con pánico, Caitlyn empezó a mover las cosas lo más rápido que pudo. Escondió los pedazos de vidrio que habían caído, rotos, de los jarrones. Puso en su lugar, de manera chueca pero aceptable, los cuadros y muebles. Y sobre todo y más importante, escondió el tablero y las velas en un maletín con candado. No quería que la abuela le creyera una satánica y esparciera rumores por todo el vecindario, o peor, decírselo a sus padres. Y a pesar de que se notaba que algo no encajaba en el lugar, creyó que era suficiente como para engañar a la vieja señora Jones.

Con un William atacándola de preguntas sobre por qué tanta prisa, y una Caitlyn apresurada, se abrió por fin la puerta de la casa, en donde se encontraba parada la señora Jones con un viejo celular en manos. Al parecer, iba a llamar al 911 por ayuda, ya que la niña se tardaba mucho en abrir. Con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro, la señora guardo su teléfono.

—Querida, que bueno que abres, ya me empezaba a asustar…

La señora Jones era una viejecita que, desde que tiene memoria, era amiga y vecina de sus padres. Venía a cuidarla cada vez que sus padres estaban ausentes, pero con el paso de los años sus padres empezaron a salir menos y ella se hacía más grande, independiente de una niñera, y eso sin contar los problemas de vista y oído que poseía la vieja viuda. Ya no era tan joven como antes y lo único que tenía en común con su ella de hace 40 años eran unos brillantes ojos azules, que eran opacados por sus lentes de gran aumento.

La señora pasó con un caminar lento y tembloroso a la casa, sin notar el pequeño desastre que había en ella. Poso su arrugado cuerpo en un mueble que había acomodado sin ton ni son, sin haber notado nada extraño.

— ¿No fue a su juego hoy? —Le pregunto Caitlyn, cerrando la puerta de la casa. Miró a William, que se había quedado callado, observando de una manera muy rara a la señora Jones. Sin que la abuela lo pudiera notar, Caitlyn le hizo una cara de súplica para que no hablara mientras la niñera estuviera ahí. William aceptó con la cabeza, aunque parecía que iba a romper el silencio en cualquier momento, haciendo que lo descubrieran.

—Había olvidado que Julianne se había roto la pierna, pobrecita, y además he ido para nada. Maldita sea. —Respondió con un mal gesto en la cara, moviendo su arrugada mano para restarle importancia. Su cara mostraba que estaba más que disgustada, no por su amiga, si no por el juego que se había perdido.

—Ah, claro, ¿me disculpa? Debo ir a...algo. —Se apresuró a decir, antes de salir corriendo hacia el cuarto más cercano, ósea, el baño, que estaba a solo unos pasos.

Cerró la puerta a toda prisa y dejó el espejo arriba del lavamanos. Desde que llegó la señora Jones, sentía que iba a notar la presencia de William de un momento a otro, además de que, gracias a los nervios, sentía que cada vez que apretaba el espejo, su mano se quemaba. Definitivamente tenía que dejar a William de un lado por un tiempo, o al menos, hasta que la señora se fuera.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Pregunto curioso, mientras daba vueltas por toda la "habitación" que tenía en el espejo.

—Una señora que viene a echar un ojo de vez en cuando. Se va a ir pronto, o eso espero. —Susurro Caitlyn.

En el baño había, como es lógico, un espejo arriba del lavamanos, y como si se transportara mágicamente, William apareció con una sonrisa curiosa en el gran espejo. Parecía feliz de tener mucho más espacio que en el espejo de mano. Sin embargo, no hizo comentarios sobre aquello, solo paseo por el cuadrado que simulaba una habitación, mirando sus manos y sus piernas. Apenas notaba sus vestimentas; una descuidada prenda que simulaba un pantalón de la época medieval, sucia y mugrienta con un tono marrón para disimular la tierra y, para vestir su torso, algo que quería hacerse pasar por un suéter realmente viejo y lleno de pelusa de color trigo. Al chico no le parecía incomodar nada de aquello, como si fuera algo de todos los días que esté a punto de caerse su intento fallido de pantalón.

—Se ve muy vieja esa señora...—Pensó en voz alta, mientras miraba por todos lados en el baño de verdad. — ¿Por qué dices que no puedo hablar? Apuesto a que ni siquiera llega a oírme desde donde está, menos con un oído tan viejo.

—Me gustaría ser precavida. —Le susurro. —Me gustaría no correr ningún riesgo, nunca se sabe…

— ¿Querida? —Gritó la señora Jones desde fuera. —Querida, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Dónde está el control remoto? Pronto empezara la novela. María de Jesús no puede decidir entre Ricardo o Santiago, y esa maldita de Samanta está empezando a notar que le gusta Don Ricardo...

Comenzó a explicar su novela preferida y a decir lo que había pasado en los capítulos anteriores. Sin escucharla, le empezó a susurrar a William que se tendría que quedar ahí un tiempo, mientras que la viejecita se iba. William replico, molesto.

— ¿En serio? Solo es una abuela, no es para tanto...—Parecía más que disgustado al tener que separarse de Caitlyn, y además tener que quedarse solo. Sabía que podía ir a ver las demás habitaciones por su cuenta gracias a los espejos, pero sentía que no era lo mismo sin un guía, que en ese caso, era la chica que acababa de conocer.

Caitlyn no dijo nada y salió del cuarto de baño, ahora sin el espejo. La señora Jones seguía sentada sobre el sofá desacomodado, buscando con la mirada el control de la televisión, que de manera irónica, estaba a su lado. Suspiro, tal vez de hecho William si tenía razón y la señora estaba realmente anciana.

—Señora, está justo ahí...—Tomó el aparato y encendió la televisión de pared. Su casa, desde pequeña, había notado que era muy bonita. Toda la casa combinaba los colores blanco y negro, pues eran los colores preferidos de sus padres. Los muebles eran negros y las paredes eran blancas. Las mesas eran de vidrio, dándoles neutralidad a lo que respecta el color, y los decorados, aunque leves, se llegaban a notar. Cuando venían visitas a su casa, lo cual era poco común, lo primero que mencionaban era el aspecto de la sala, siempre impecable, ya que era el area donde sus padres y ella interactuaban menos.

—Mija, ya no veo como antes. —Masculló la señora, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. —Pon rápido el canal, no me lo quiero perder.

Caitlyn presiono unos botones y el canal apareció en su campo de visión. Estaban mostrando un comercial de shampoos, el programa aun no había empezado, pero lo haría en cuestión de minutos. Se sentó junto a la señora Jones, lista para una hora de drama aburrida.

* * *

><p>Dudoso y decidido a la vez, William esperaba de una manera no tan paciente a Caitlyn. No sabía que estaría haciendo, pero escuchaba voces procedentes de la sala, voces que estaban seguro, no pertenecían a ninguna de las dos hembras que, según sabía, eran las únicas que estaban.<p>

No había espejos en la sala o en la cocina y eso lo hacía un gran problema. No podía saber lo que pasaba y eso le frustraba. Aburrido y con unas grandes fuerzas de ir a explorar la casa, al final se decidió. Tal vez podía dar un pequeño vistazo a la casa, y si no entendía una habitación, le podría preguntar a Caitlyn después, cuando le diera el tour. Asintió con la cabeza, si, era una buena idea.

Se dirigió hacia las "puertas". Eran conexiones que había de un espejo a otro y hacia el movimiento más fácil, aunque era realmente complicado saber que puerta conducía a que, ya que la única diferencia de una "habitación" u otra, era el tamaño de esta o la vista. Se dirigió, vacilante, hacia una puerta a su derecha. Las puertas se abrían solo con un empujón, no era necesario de esas manijas que giraba Caitlyn para pasar de una habitación a otra. Intento recordar cómo se llamaban. ¿Pomos? Algo así era.

Se paró justo delante de la puerta. Miro de nuevo por la habitación del exterior, una extraña habitación pequeña con un objeto blanco en un rincón, pero además de eso, no veía mucho más que el techo.

Empujo la puerta.


	4. Un nuevo espejo

_— __¡María! —_Grito Santiago de los Ríos, con una exagerada música melodramática de fondo. _— __¿¡Que significa todo esto!? _

_—__Es lo que tú piensas, Santiago...Yo...Ya no estoy enamorada de ti._

La música de fondo se hizo más fuerte y más dramática y un zoom exagerado hizo enfoque en las caras de Santiago de los Ríos y María de Jesús. Samanta había divulgado la información de que María estaba enamorada de Ricardo Garza y no de Santiago, lo que había provocado un escándalo en la mansión donde vivían todos. Además, Santiago había entrado al cuarto de María justo cuando besaba a Ricardo, provocando un conflicto entre los dos mejores amigos.

Caitlyn bostezo. Incluso con el drama, la música y los acentos tan exagerados que poseía el programa, llegaba a ser aburrido. El episodio estaba a punto de finalizar y podría librarse pronto y luego despedirse de la señora Jones, que, desde que Samanta revelo el desamoro de María, parecía que estaba a punto de caer dormida. Sin embargo, Caitlyn no quería arriesgarse. Dadas las situaciones, quería estar completamente segura que la anciana estaba profundamente desmayada.

Y de hecho, cuando apago la televisión, solo se escuchaban los leves ronquidos de la anciana. Se lamentó de no haberlo notado antes, tal vez incluso llevaba ya un tiempo dormida y había tenido que soportar lo que quedaba del episodio. Se levantó de manera cuidadosa, para no despertar a la señora Jones y se dirigió hacia el baño en donde había dejado a William.

El seguía ahí, sin embargo, parecía volver de alguna parte. Estaba justo al lado de una puerta y no parecía tener una cara muy aburrida. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, solo le ofreció una sonrisa a William, que, de manera algo apagada, él le devolvió.

— ¿Me esperaste mucho? —Quiso saber, mientras se acercaba al espejo principal en donde se hallaba el muchacho.

—Bueno, si aproximadamente una hora es mucho para ti...tal vez. —Respondió con un falso tono de enojo. No estaba molesto con Caitlyn, se había entretenido por su cuenta y además, la joven le agradaba, mayormente por el hecho que lo dejo, en la técnica, "libre".

—Lo lamento. Pero ahora ya se durmió. Podemos hablar de manera normal. Tomo el espejo de mano, que seguía justo donde lo había dejado. Ahora era un espejo, común, corriente y aburrido.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Le pregunto Caitlyn, al tiempo en que William, al notar que había tomado el espejo, desapareció cerrando una puerta y apareció en otra, en su espejo.

—Quiero que me expliques varias habitaciones. —Ordeno el castaño, mientras se dirigía a otra puerta. — ¡No sé nada de ellas! Son realmente extrañas. —Su sonrisa habitual había regresado, mientras se iba de su vista y solo quedaba su propio reflejo.

Sin saber a dónde había ido aquel espíritu, comenzó a abrir puertas al azar, intentando encontrarlo. No estaba en el baño de arriba, ni en el cuarto de sus padres, tampoco en el estudio. Ya casi se iba a rendir cuando solo quedaba una puerta en donde entrar; su propia habitación. Y, por lógica, él estaba ahí, en el espejo que estaba pegado a su armario, sentado y balanceándose.

— ¡Al fin llegas! No perdamos tiempo, ¡tengo muchas preguntas! —Su voz se había tornado severa, casi como si hubiera estado esperando hacer esas preguntas por todo el día.

— ¿Que es todo esto, para empezar? —Señalo toda la habitación. —Esos candelabros no parecen para nada naturales. ¿Y ese aparato? —Apunto a su escritorio, para ser mas específicos, su portátil negra.

—Es una computadora. —Le aclaro. —Imagino que nunca has visto una.

— ¿Una compu-que? —Pregunto confundido. — ¿Para qué se supone que sirve?

—Bueno, para hacer varias cosas...No sabría como explicártelo. —Visto por sus ropas y que además, parecía no haber "salido" en mucho tiempo, no le sorprendió que no supiera nada de la actualidad.

— ¿En qué año tú…? —Quiso preguntar, pero su voz se detuvo en mitad de la pregunta, ¿sería buena idea preguntarlo? Tal vez era algo personal, algo que le afectara. Imagino que no era fácil morir, y, según lo que había dicho, estar en un "horrible" lugar. Sin embargo, William entendió la pregunta y solo se encogió de hombros, con aire desinteresado.

—No lo sé. No recuerdo. No importa. —Se apresuró a contestar, mientras seguía mirando atento la habitación. Aunque su respuesta hacia parecer que estaba esquivando la pregunta, su voz parecía no interesarle en absoluto.

— ¿Y qué le paso a la anciana? —Pregunto él. A Caitlyn le sorprendió que aun la recordara. — ¿La noqueaste? ¿Ha muerto? ¿Se ha ido? No, no creo, no escuche voces… ¿o acaso se llama María?

A Caitlyn le sorprendió que pudiera escuchar todo eso, aunque también pensó que no había nada porque sorprenderse, era obvio que desde la corta distancia que comparte la sala y el cuarto de baño, se podía escuchar muy bien la televisión, además de que así como Caitlyn, la señora Jones no hacia ningún sonido.

—Se ha dormido. No creo que vaya a despertar pronto. Puedes estar tranquilo. —Hizo un ademan con la mano, restándole importancia. — ¿Que estuviste haciendo mientras no estaba?

—Planteándome preguntas. —Contesto.

Sin decir nada más, comenzó a preguntar sobre objetos cotidianos que le parecían sumamente interesantes e inquietantes, mientras caminaba de habitación a habitación y Caitlyn lo tenía que seguir. Tuvo que explicarle sobre las lámparas, su celular, el televisor y varias ropas sueltas en la cama de su madre y ciertos aparatos más, sin embargo, la curiosidad de aquel peculiar ser no parecía acabar y estaba lleno de preguntas que hacerle.

La señora Jones había despertado apenas dando los primeros indicios de atardecer. Le había gritado desde la sala y le había preguntado, exigiendo detalles, como había terminado el episodio de aquel día. Caitlyn empezaba a hartarse de tantas preguntas.

—Oh, pobre María...—Había mascullado, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. —Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós, cuídate. Llámame si tienes algún problema. —Le ofreció una dulce sonrisa y cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

Una vez que la señora se fue, retomo su vieja tarea; acomodar muebles. Si tenía otra visita, seguramente sería más joven que la señora Jones y notaria el desastre poco habitual de la sala.

Acomodo todos los muebles que pudo antes de que cayera la oscura y fría noche. William había mantenido una conversación con ella a distancia, ya que había posado el espejo en una mesa, sin embargo, la conversación, mal estructurada, tenía incomodos silencios continuos y cada vez más largos. Cuando al fin pudo poner todo en su lugar y disimulando que nada había pasado, tomo el espejo de mano y subió a su habitación.

Vio el reloj en su pared. Las 9:34 pm.

—Rayos...¿William? —El chico volteo a mirarla. —Olvide que mañana tengo escuela. Tendrás que quedarte aquí.

— ¿¡Que!? —Grito molesto. — ¡No me puedo quedar aquí! ¡No sé a dónde vas, pero no me quiero quedar solo! —Se cruzó de brazos. No había forma de hacerlo razonar.

— ¿Pues qué propones? —Pregunto en un susurro. Le preocupaba haber molestado a William. Siendo un espíritu, quien sabe lo que podría llegar a hacer.

— ¿No puedes llevar algún espejo? —Pregunto el, con voz nerviosa. Realmente no quería quedarse solo.

—Creo que...—Caitlyn comenzó a pensar. —Mi madre tiene un espejo, muy pequeño. Lo usa para maquillarse, creo. Podriamo...

—Espejo pequeño, espejo pequeño... —Los pensamientos en voz alta de William le interrumpieron. El fantasma iba de ahí a allá en las puertas, hasta que termino en una que estaba en la esquina y soltó un grito de victoria. — ¡Aquí esta! No puedo ver nada. ¡Pero da igual! ¡Ve, anda!

Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de sus padres, dejando el espejo y a William solo. Busco en la mesa de noche de su madre y encontró un pequeño estuche redondo con un espejo adentro, algo de polvo para la cara y una esponja suave para aplicarla. En cuanto lo abrió, apareció William.

—Sip, en todos los espejos...—Sonrió William. — ¿Que decías sobre esa escuela?


	5. Primer día

El aire, hasta el momento frio y violento, hacía que su cabello le golpeara la cara con desdén, mientras caminaba o más bien corría hacia la escuela, en donde estaba llegando tarde. Aquella mañana había sido dura. No solo había perdido el autobús, si no también había olvidado activar el despertador y se despertó a las 6:45 am. Se había despertado cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde. Ni siquiera pudo desayunar aquella mañana, y mucho menos hacer caso a las constantes preguntas de William, que empezaban a irritarle.

Por suerte, la señora Jones no se presentó. No vivía tan lejos de la escuela, pero si tendría que caminar unas cuadras. Afortunadamente, por los minutos extras que había dormido y la adrenalina del nerviosismo, estaba más despierta que nunca. Había guardado a William en su chaqueta, en un bolsillo oculto que ella misma cosió. Siendo prácticamente experta en lo que respecta a ocultar cosas de los bravucones, sabía que le dejarían quedarse con la chaqueta para disimular los golpes y con suerte, no romperían el preciado espejo de su madre.

Llego a la escuela. En los últimos segundos de viaje intento arreglarse el cabello, que, gracias al aire, había tomado forma de un nido de pájaros en construcción. Incluso encontró una hoja atascada entre un nudo doloroso. Pensando que ya estaba, al menos, algo presentable, llego justo a tiempo para escuchar la campanada que informaba a todos los alumnos que fueran a sus respectivas clases, y eso fue lo que hizo. Subió las escaleras corriendo, esperando que no le llamaran la atención por correr en los pasillos, aun cuando estaba "prohibido", aunque nadie respetaba esa regla. Ni siquiera ella, al parecer.

Su llegada al salón no fue lo mejor; la culparon de azotar la puerta cuando en realidad el viento la habita empujado. Escuchaba ligeras risas al fondo de la habitación, obviamente, de sus acosadoras. El maestro le dijo con gran enojo que se sentara y que procurara no llegar tarde de nuevo, a lo que ella solamente asintió. Se preguntó si los demás se reirían si supieran lo que tenía en la chaqueta. Al igual que se preguntó si William podría hacer algo para hacer que todos se callaran y la miraran con más respeto. Se dijo a si misma que no era posible. No, nunca sería posible.

Las clases eran igual de aburridas que siempre, pero ella no prestaba atención. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, aunque no estuviera pensando nada. Solo de vez en cuando tenía la suficiente consciencia como para responder preguntas que, por suerte, había escuchado antes. El maestro la miraba indiferente y luego ella volvía a su encierro mental.

Sabía que las clases duraban aproximadamente dos horas antes de que pudieran salir a desayunar algo en la cafetería. Pero le pareció mucho más. Se preguntaba constantemente si William hablaría en cualquier momento, y todos la miraran desconcertados al escuchar una voz masculina proveniente suya. Pero eso nunca paso. El espíritu se quedó callado toda la clase. No sabía si podía dormir, pero apostaba a que si pudiera, lo encontraría dormido al abrir el espejo.

Al fin, la campana sonó de nuevo, anunciando que los alumnos podían bajar. Esta era la parte que más odiaba. Se dispuso a agachar la cabeza y rezar para que no la vieran. Lo último que quería era enfrentarse a las chicas, así que tenía que ser rápida. El clima estaba peor que antes; hacia mucho más frio y el viento le revolvía los cabellos con más fuerza. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras que daban a la cafetería, casi resbalando. Había logrado pasar la primera etapa de su trayectoria con suerte; sus bullys estaban discutiendo sobre algo entre ellas y no la habían notado. Solo faltaba entrar a la cafetería y estaría a salvo, ya que siempre había un profesor cerca de ahí. En vez de caminar, comenzó a correr junto a una manada de niños ansiosos que esperaban impacientes comerse los dulces que habían ocultado en sus mochilas, obviamente, sin el consentimiento de sus madres. Llego justo a tiempo, ya que pudo divisar a Chelsea, la líder del grupo, acercarse con paso provocativo por el pasillo.

El grupo de bullys costaba de tres personas; Jen, una chica con rasgos asiáticos, aunque nunca supo si lo era de verdad. Siempre llevaba un suéter y mallas de color azul marino, y siempre se le veía con labial negro. Su cabello era corto, negro, pero en las sombras incluso parecía azul. Tenía un único lunar, muy cerca del ojo izquierdo. Era la que menos hablaba de las tres, pero su mirada siempre hacia que agachara la cabeza. Parecía que sus ojos examinaban sus debilidades, una por una, para luego decirles a las demás y que las usen en su contra. No tenía recuerdo alguno de ella golpeándola o insultándola, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba exactamente su voz, pero estaba segura que todo eso no la hacía menos peligrosa. Siempre estaba atenta a sus movimientos. Si ella intentaba escapar, se lo diría a sus cómplices, y seguramente de ella sacaban toda su información. No le sorprendería si tuviera razón.

También estaba Doroty. Esta, peculiarmente, era la que menos pensaba iba a hacerle daño. Algo peculiar de Doroty era que tenía un aura inocente y juguetona, además de la de un pequeño angelito. Y su personalidad también parece así. Era rubia, con ligeros tonos cafés y tenía el cabello muy corto, no más allá del mentón. Sus ojos negros desprendían un aire de dulzura. Se le veía normalmente con camisas relacionadas con gatos o animales, de vez en cuando corazones. Siempre llevaba una falda, y al igual que Jen, siempre tenía algún tipo de mallas. Cuando hace calor, son unas mallas cortas y usualmente con la forma de un gato al final, pero en los días fríos, como aquel, usaba mallas negras que aun así no le quitaban su belleza. Tenía múltiples collares, pero su favorito era uno con forma de corazón. A pesar de su sonrisa pegajosa en la cara, era la que más le dañaba de las tres. Al menos físicamente. Era la encargada de patearla, golpearla, cachetearla, lanzarla, empujarla y dejarle moretón tras moretón. Y siempre con esa maldita risa perforando el aire. Y a pesar de su apariencia escuálida, la chica si golpeaba duro.

Para finalizar, esta Chelsea. Ella era la encargada, simplemente, de atormentarla. Aunque no la golpeaba tanto como Doroty, ni la acosaba tanto como Jen, era una ruda combinación de ambas, con el ego y la seguridad al cien. Rubia, con unos molestos ojos azules que se burlaban de ti, y un cuerpo digno de una modelo y envidia de toda la escuela. Lástima que tuviera que tener una pésima personalidad. Siempre llevaba con ella una chaqueta de cuero y una camisa blanca sin ningún tipo de decoración. Jeans rotos era su combinación preferida, con unas botas cafés. Con los demás, era divertida, algo ruda, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien se lo tome a mal. Sin embargo, con ella, la empezaba a insultar, incluso golpear si estaba de mal humor. Además de perro alfa con las demás, su obligación era insultarle y bajarle la autoestima, lo cual hacía con mucho éxito. También hacia que sus relaciones, tanto amistosas como amorosas, nunca funcionaran. Contaba rumores sobre ella, algunos muy malos, y nunca podía estar segura si estaba contando algo a sus espaldas.

Empezó a contener la rabia cuando recordó un accidente que había tenido gracias a esos "pequeños rumores".

Hace un año, ellas habían plantado un rumor que había hecho todo un escándalo, tanto en la escuela como afuera. Según ellas, estaba empezando a ver un maestro fuera de la escuela, y no era para pedir explicaciones sobre la clase. Por supuesto, eso no era verdad. Pero los demás les creyeron y por unos meses, permaneció como secreto de alumnos, sin que los maestros se enteraran, pero no paraban de insultarla con palabras atacantes a su persona e incluso intentando tocarla. Recordaba que había sido un momento de profunda depresión para ella. Pero sus padres se enteraron al cabo de unos meses gracias a que empezaron a acosarla por internet y hablaron seriamente con la escuela, pidiendo explicaciones. El maestro con el que supuestamente se estaba viendo, no sabiendo de esto, comenzó a ver con mala cara a Caitlyn, pues sus padres empezaban a amenazar con denuncias. Al final, le hicieron un gran interrogatorio e incluso en cierto punto la policía se vio incluida, pero su mente había intentado borrar esas memorias y no recordaba con claridad lo que había pasado después. En fin, no dejaron de molestarla por todo un año, en eso estaba segura, y el maestro se alejaba de ella lo mayor posible. Termino tercer año y ahora estudiaba primero de preparatoria, pero no había tenido la suerte de que sus bullys se fueran a otra escuela.

Camino, a punto de llorar por los malos recuerdos, y se sentó en una mesa en el rincón, alejada de los demás. Pensó que William querría salir, y esperaba que le pudiera animar, y que sobre todo, que nadie les viera. Si alguien llegaba a preguntar por la apuesta, se vería en grandes apuros…

Saco el espejo de su chaqueta y lo abrió. Esperaba encontrarse el espejo vacío, que William se hubiera ido, pero no era así. Estaba al lado de una pared, dándose golpes con ella. Parecía desesperado, o tal vez simplemente aburrido. De todas formas, estaba tan concentrado en darse golpes que ni siquiera la noto.

— ¿William? —Le susurro, mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los viera.

El chico alzo los ojos, al principio confundido, preguntándose quien había osado a interrumpir su aburrimiento, pero cuando vio a Caitlyn, sonrió y se alejo de la pared.

— ¡Al fin! ¿Sabes? ¡Que me hayas llevado no sirve de nada! ¡Esto es más aburrido de lo que pensé! ¡Escuchar parlotear a toda esa gente! ¡Y sobre todo, que esos idiotas no se callen! ¿¡Que se supone es un "microorganismo"!? ¡Eso es lo más idiota que he escuchado! ¿¡Y todos esos números!?

Empezó a quejarse y a parlotear en voz alta de las clases que había tenido que escuchar, como si estuviera a punto de explotar por haber pasado dos horas en completo silencio. Caitlyn comenzó a notar que hablaba en voz muy alta, y comenzó a callarlo. Por suerte, al parecer nadie lo había notado.

—Ssh, ssh, ¡no hables! —Le comenzó a reprochar. —Hay que ser cuidadosos.

— ¿Cuidadosos? —La palabra le pareció dar gracia. — ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no había pensando en eso? Seré más cuidadoso desde ahora, no te preocupes. —Y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Gracias. —Contesto nerviosa, los chicos alrededor de ella empezaban a notar que hablaba con nadie.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo y relajante para Caitlyn, hablando en pequeños ratos con William por alguna cosa que pasaba alrededor. Aunque la sensación de angustia en su estómago la dejaba ansiosa por salir de aquel lugar, no se movió de la cafetería ni de su mesa en ningún momento. Ella era lo suficientemente sensata como para saber cuáles serían las consecuencias. De igual manera, no había motivo, ya que la campana sonó tan pronto que ni ella misma podría haber dicho cuantos minutos habrían pasado.

—No me dejes ahí de nuevo.

Escucho la súplica de William entre toda la multitud, increíblemente, tan clara como el agua, a pesar de los gritos que había a su alrededor. El muchacho parecía molesto por el hecho, y le miraba con cara suplicante.

—Tengo que, lo lamento...—Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de guardarlo en su chaqueta nuevamente.

Suspiro, sus piernas no la obedecieron al principio, y tardo en darse cuenta de que estaba paralizada. De nuevo. Siempre le pasaba aquello cuando intuía que en la próxima clase atacarían a su persona. Intento pensar cuando su intuición le había fallado.

—Al parecer nunca. —Susurro para sí y comenzó a caminar.


End file.
